


Triples

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Magic, M/M, Manhandling, Prompt Fill, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Threesome - M/M/M, Whammied!Steve, Whammied!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Clint realizes something's wrong with Tony and Steve, it's too late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Clint/Steve/Tony, non-con threesome, manhandling, size!kink, whammied!Steve and Tony](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=39611881#t39611881)
> 
>  
> 
> By the time Clint realises something's wrong with Tony and Steve, it's too late.
> 
> They drag him into bed, and Steve positions him against his back, hugging him tight to hold him there and keeping hold of his wrists. That leaves Clint helpless for Tony to do all kinds of things to.
> 
> Bonus if Steve and Tony are so whammied they think it's all consensual and make it worse for Clint by using persuasive talk, calling him baby, telling him how good he is, trying to kiss him.
> 
> Cue angsty fall out when they recover. Clint finds therapy in going and killing the person responsible on behalf of all three of them because as he points out to Steve and Tony - they were both victims too.

“I don't know... how can you always stand this?” Steve huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. They had to appear on this charity gala to convince rich people to donate money for the childrens cancer hospital that got destroyed during the fight against the Chitauri. He knew that it was for a good cause but the way to get the money was frustrating. He hated the small talk and the self-adulation of most of the people here. He and Tony were the only two Avengers here today. Thor was god knows where with Dr. Foster, Bruce said it wasn't wisely to let him into a room full of people who want to talk and touch and do _things_ and so he went to the lab Shield provided him with, Natasha was with Phil on a mission to free a few captured Shield-agents and Clint was still grounded after he broke his scapula and stayed in the tower.

“Smile and wave, boys!” Tony smirked when he saw the puzzled expression on Cap's face. “It's a quote. From a movie,” he explained. 

“You're impossible.” Steve shook his head and turned to leave Tony alone with the crowds. He went to the bar in the ballroom and ordered a soda. 

“It's a party and you drink soda?” He heard a female voice beside him and turned around. The woman, mid thirties with long, black hair and an exotic aura in a breathtaking dress smiled at him. She was gorgeous.

“I don't like alcohol,” he said and took a sip of his drink. 

“Not even if the party is on your behalf, Captain Rogers?” She gave the barkeeper a sign and the man nodded and started to mix another Manhattan. When she got her cocktail she clinked her glass to Steve's and smiled again. 

“The party isn't on my behalf. It's about the children,” Steve stated and the woman laughed a nice, pearly laugh.

“But the people are here to meet you, Captain,” she purred.

Steve looked around in the ballroom. Tony was surrounded by a bunch of pretty women, talking and flirting and doing this Tony-thing when he saw another black haired woman, approaching him. She looked exact like the woman beside Steve and when he turned he saw the smirk on her face. The woman with Tony moved her hand and ran her fingers through Tony's hairs. The genius turned his head, a strange expression on his face, and the woman leaned over and whispered something into his ear.

Steve felt a hand on his head and the woman beside him ran her fingers through his hair and he felt lightheaded and dizzy, he turned to look at her and then she leaned in and whispered something into his ear in a language he had never heard before and her voice had changed, it was deeper and sounded as if two people talked at the same time.

When she moved back she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He turned around and looked at Tony, saw the woman kiss his cheek and then she walked away like the woman beside him. 

Steve shook his head. What was that? Had he talked to someone? He couldn't remember. He stood near the bar with a glass of soda in his hand and stared at Tony who seemed as puzzled as himself.

“Are you okay?” he heard the voice of Pepper Potts behind him and turned around.

“Excuse me?” Steve looked at her and wrinkled his forehead.

“You don't look very well. You and Tony by the way.” 

“I... I...” he started and looked at his glass. “I think it's better when I leave now.” Steve handed his glass to Pepper and left the room. 

“Uhm... Steve?” Pepper asked and looked dumbfounded at him. Steve saw Tony move in his direction, saw him place his glass onto a waiter's tray and left together with him.

Tony wordlessly fetched his car and waited for Steve to climb in. Together they drove back to Stark Tower and entered the elevator. No one had said a word since they left the gala.

When the elevator stopped both men left the cabin and went to the living room on the communal floor. Steve could hear the TV and saw a leg hanging over the backrest of the couch. They both walked around and found Clint lying there, half asleep.

When he heard them he moved his head and looked up at them.

“Hey guys, you're back already?” he asked and Steve opened his mouth, closed it again and then he heard a voice in his head but this time it sounded as if three people talked at the same time in this strange language and the last thing he remembered before his world went black was a laughter and his lips forming a smile. “Hello, Clint.”


	2. Chapter 2

This was the first time Clint was really thankful for being grounded. Those fundraiser galas were boring. He was undercover a few times on such events, both as guest and as waiter and he couldn't see a difference. It was boring as hell. So he stayed in the tower, sprawled on the couch and watched old monster films. Bruce disappeared into his lab, Nat and Phil were still on mission, Thor wasn't here and when Steve and Tony left he started with _Them!_. Jarvis kept him company and it wasn't as creepy as he thought to watch a monster ant movie with him. The AI had this ironic streak and it was fun to bitch with him about the movie. After _Them!_ he switched to _Invasion of the Bee Girls_ and flopped back down onto the couch, threw his leg over the backrest and placed a cushion in his neck. He was nearly dozed off when he heard the sound of an elevator but he knew that only a few selected people could enter this part of the tower. He nevertheless moved and looked over the couch.

“Hey guys, you're back already?” he asked when he saw Steve and Tony in the entrance to the living room. Steve opened his mouth, closed it and if he was honest, both of them had this strange expression on their faces when they looked at him.

But then Steve smiled. “Hello, Clint,” he said and Tony smiled as well. 

“Sir, someone is on your landing platform,” Jarvis announced suddenly. 

“It's okay, Jarvis. We're awaiting them.” Tony replied and Clint wrinkled his forehead. No one had told him that someone would come.

“You're awaiting guests?” Clint lifted a brow, cocked his head and rose from the couch. 

“Yes,” Steve and Tony said at the same moment. And then they both smiled, warm and true, and stepped up to him. Steve on his back and Tony on his front and before Clint could react they both had their hands on him.

“Uhm... guys... what...” Clint started but got interrupted when Steve took both his hands and Tony pressed his lips against his. He tried to turn his head but Tony held him in place, he felt his tongue on his lips and pressed them tight together but when Tony used his fingers on his jaw he had to open his mouth and let him in. Steve held both his wrists in one hand and had the other arm around Clint's middle.

“The fuck!” he yelled when Tony broke the kiss and smiled again, cupped his face with one hand and Steve stroked his stomach. “What is wrong with you?” Clint spat and tried to break free, out of Steve's iron grip but the man was built like a brick wall. 

Tony and Steve shared a glance, both of them smiled and then they moved again in unison and dragged Clint to the elevator. 

“No, Steve! Tony!” He panted but their grip was relentless. They rode to Tony's penthouse and when the elevator opened Tony leaned in to kiss him again but this time Clint could move his head and he only kissed his cheek. He felt Tony's hand on his bicep in a caressing motion and Clint's stomach turned. 

“Stop, guys. That's not funny anymore.” He tried to stop them but he knew he had no chance against Steve alone, together with Tony it was futile. That didn't mean he didn't struggle. He felt the bones in his wrist crunch against each other in Steve's painful grip. When they crossed the living room Clint saw three women out on Iron Man's landing platform, two with black and one with white hair and all three of them held their hands. Steve and Tony stopped for a moment and looked out to them but apparently they didn't realize that they were there. They seemed to be dopey but still held him between them. 

Clint could hear a faint whisper, three voices talking to them but he had no clue what they said. He never had heard this language before. Tony turned and smiled at Clint, he cupped his face again with his hand and held his head in place to kiss him while Steve waited, his arm around Clint's waist. He tried to move away but Tony placed both hands on Clint's cheeks and held him, forced him to open his mouth and kissed him, soft and gentle, he touched his tongue with his and sucked at Clint's lips. 

“No, stop!” He managed when Tony broke the kiss again. Clint could see the white haired woman throw her head back and move her lips. Again that faint whispering but now Steve and Tony started to move. They dragged Clint to a door and when Tony opened it he could see the huge bed.

“No! No, please, don't! Tony, no! Steve, let me go, you've had your fun.” He tried to talk some sense into the men but they didn't listen. 

“It's okay, baby.” Steve whispered into his ear and Clint swallowed and closed his eyes. But then he felt Tony's hands sliding under his shirt, moving over his chest and teasing his nipples and he opened his eyes and stared at them. He could feel the dread in his stomach and his breath sped up.

“Please, Steve, let me go.” He pleaded now and looked over his shoulder at Cap. The glance in his eyes and the zoned out expression let him struggle all the more. And he could still hear that whispering.

But then they moved again and Steve sat down on the bed, leaned his back against the headboard and dragged Clint up to him. Tony came on to them and he had the same zoned out expression.

“No, Tony. Don't!” Clint tried to kick the genius with his foot but the man reacted really fast, grabbed his ankle and held his leg. 

“It's okay, baby. Nothing to fear. We're taking care of you,” he purred and Clint's stomach churned again. Tony's hand stroked over his thighs and he tried to turn away. But he had settled himself between his legs and he couldn't close them and Steve still held him in this iron grip. 

“No! Tony, stop!” Clint yelled now when the older man grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants and pulled them down over his hips, taking the boxers with them. When he settled again between his legs he grabbed his hips and then Steve moved, let go of his hands for a few seconds only to strip him out of his shirt. The moment Clint was completely naked he grabbed him again, took his wrists in this iron grip again and settled him back against him. Steve's knees were on Clint's sides and his other hand stroked over his chest. Clint's breathing got faster and panic flared up in him.

“Come on, Steve, please... let me go...” He wriggled in the grip but then he felt Steve's lips on his cheek and his fingers pinched his nipples. It hurt and Clint arched, threw his head back, his eyes closed when he felt Tony's hands moving from his thighs upwards to his crotch. The whispering got louder and Clint wriggled in their grip, tried to free himself. In his current position he was helpless to everything Tony wanted to do to him and that he wanted to do _things_ to him was obvious. 

“You are so good, babe,” Tony crooned and Clint shook his head, moved his lower body in an attempt to free himself. It was futile. 

“Please, stop. Don't do that to me, Tony,” he begged now when he felt the older man's hands touching his still flaccid cock, fondling with his balls. And yes, it was fear he felt right now. The whispering was still there, it got louder and more demanding and Tony leaned over him, placed another kiss on his lips while Steve caressed his chest. 

Clint fought with everything he had despite the knowledge that he didn't have a chance. He was alone against two men and Steve was not only taller by a head and ten years younger than him, he was also a freaking super soldier who could subdue him easily. And even if no one would give Tony credit but he was a damn good fighter himself without his suit. In other words, Clint was screwed and he knew it.

“Stop!” He yelled when he felt Tony's finger at his entrance and once again he tried to squirm free but they still held him down. Tony's finger was coated in lube and the older man smiled reassuringly at him.

“Don't worry, you'll like it, babe,” he said, stroked his thigh and then breached his hole. 

“No, Steve please, Tony... stop!” Carefully Tony started to work him open first with one finger and after a minute he added the second one. It burned. Steve stroked his head soothingly and kissed his temple. 

But when Clint saw Tony open his pants and free his huge, hard, precum leaking dick, when he felt Tony's hand on his hip again and then leading his cock with the other hand to his entrance Clint got a panic attack and fought again. And again he lost. 

Tony smiled, leaned over him to kiss him and with a painful thrust he shoved his enormous length into Clint's body. Clint screamed.

Steve still held his wrists in this iron grip but with his other hand he turned Clint's face now, forced him to look at him and then he kissed him. Tony started to fuck him and it hurt. He was so big. Clint clenched his ass together and Tony forced his dick into the tight channel nevertheless. It had to hurt him as well, Clint thought for a moment but then he got distracted again by Steve who pressed kisses onto his lips and all he wanted to do now was to scream. The pain and the fear fueled themselves and even if he tried to squirm away, it only made things worse. 

“No, please, stop, Tony, Steve, don't... stop... please, stop!” he begged when Steve caressed his upper body again and Tony's dick still shoved into his body, relentless and painful. He felt something tear and the liquid running over his ass cheeks had to be blood, his blood. He heard the whispering getting louder and louder, spiraling up into a chant. Both, Steve and Tony moved faster and faster, the pain increased and Clint wished he would lose consciousness. 

“Oh god, Clint. You are so good. You feel so incredible,” Tony moaned. 

“We take care of you, baby,” Steve said and sucked and bit his neck. 

Clint forgot to struggle, he just pressed his eyes close together. He had stopped to beg them, just bit his lips and tried to endure the ordeal. But his eyes snapped open the moment he felt a hand on his dick, starting to stroke it, to force an orgasm out of him and he fought again. But the hand, Tony's, was very talented and between the pain he now felt pleasure and that was even worse. Pain he could handle. But this? 

“Please, Tony. Stop this,” he begged again but Steve murmured persuasive words into his ear when he felt the orgasm well up. He saw Tony's hips move faster and the pain in his ass increased in the same moment as the pleasure. 

“NOO!!” He yelled when both hit him, Tony's seed filling him and his own body spasming in pain and pleasure and he felt his own come hit him. With tears in his eyes he sagged down, stayed motionless between Steve and Tony. 

The whispering ebbed away, got quieter and when it finally stopped both Steve and Tony broke down. They had lost consciousness. 

Shivering Clint stayed where he was. He didn't have the energy to move. The last thing he felt before he lost consciousness as well was a tear running over his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony woke with a groan. His head hurt like a motherfucker. When he opened his eyes the light was too bright. He moaned and threw his arm over his face when he realized, that he wasn't alone in his bed. 

He couldn't remember anything what happened last night. He was at a gala together with Pepper and Steve was there, too. But he didn't know how he came back to his penthouse. And he sure as hell had no idea whose foot this was. It wasn't Pepper's. 

He laid his head down again, took a few deep breaths and then slowly sat up. With his hands he rubbed his eyes and yawned. There was something sticky on his hand and now on his face. He opened his eyes again and looked at his hands. The sticky something had a strange, red-brown color and smelled metallic. Tony frowned. Red-brown? Metallic? His head snapped up and he looked around. 

“Holy mother of god!” he yelled and scrambled out of the bed. Beside him, naked and covered in blood, was Clint and on his other side, fully clothed, Steve. 

Tony's heart beat like a sledgehammer and he stared panic-stricken at his two teammates. What had happened here? He looked down at himself. He was naked as well and... no! There was blood... blood on his dick!

Tony retched and stumbled into his bathroom. He only just managed to lean over the bowl before he emptied his stomach.

“Jarvis? What happened here?” He asked the AI when nothing but bile came up and he knelt in front of the john, embracing it and still feeling sick as a dog. But the AI kept quiet. Something was really wrong here. “Jarvis?” Tony addressed it again but still got no answer. 

Slowly he rose and looked into the mirror. He had smeared Clint's blood all over his face and that made him retch and embrace the john again. When he finally could get up he washed his hands and his face. He looked around, found a bathrobe and put it on. With shaking knees he went back to his bedroom to find Steve and Clint still in the same position and out cold. He took a closer look. Steve was fully dressed, even with his shoes on but Clint was in a bad condition. Tony could see marks at his wrists as if he had been tied and bruises at his hips and then all the blood between his legs. His stomach made itself felt once again. 

Tony swallowed and moved over to the bed. Carefully he shook Steve's shoulder. The man stirred slowly and mumbled something unintelligible into his beard.

“Steve, come on, wake up,” Tony shook him once again. 

“Head hurts,” Steve grumbled but then he opened his eyes and looked up at Tony. “Why are you in my bedroom?” He eventually asked when he recognized him. 

“You're in _my_ bedroom... and we have a problem.” Tony pointed at the unconscious archer beside Steve and he turned his head. 

“Is he...” Steve swallowed but then he saw his chest rising. He was alive. 

“Shit, what happened here?” Tony wasn't sure but this had to be the first time in Cap's life that he used this word but the man was as white as Tony and when he scrambled out of the bed Clint started to wake. Steve stood beside Tony and seemed really shocked but when they heard the painful groan he moved back to the bed. 

“Clint?” Steve asked and reached for the archer. But when he opened his eyes and saw Steve looming over him he startled and fled out of the bed, covering himself with a sheet. 

“No! Stay away!” He spat when Tony wanted to take a step in his direction. “Both of you!” He pressed his back against the wall and Tony could see pure fear in his eyes. 

“What... what happened?” Steve's hand trembled and he took a step back.

“What happened? Seriously?” Clint yelled disbelievingly and wrapped the blanket tight around himself. Tony could still see the pain in the younger man's face when he moved. 

“I... I...” Steve started and looked seeking for help in Tony's direction.

“You two assholes teamed up to have a little bit fun. Apparently no doesn't count in the super-soldier-super-genius-department,” he spat with so much hatred in his voice that Cap stumbled back another few steps.

“I... I don't understand...” Steve looked once again in Tony's direction but he knew, the moment he would open his mouth he would have to puke again. He had a good idea what happened but Steve apparently not.

“You want me to say it? Is that it?” Tony saw so much different emotions right now in Clint's face, fear, shame, humiliation, hate. 

“Clint...” he said but now a deadly glare hit him before the younger man looked back at Steve. 

“If that's what you want, _Cap_!” He spat. “You asshole held me down while that other asshole fucked the living daylight out of me. You satisfied now?” 

“What?” Steve hit the wall behind him, “What? No, no... that's... that's not possible.” He stammered and Tony went over to him. With a hard glance Clint pointed at the bloodstains on the bed and Steve doubled over and retched. 

“You held me down while I tried to fight, I begged, I pleaded but you only told me how good I am and how much I'm going to like it. Is it that what you want to hear?” Clint's voice was so full of venom and they never had heard him like that before.

“Clint, please...”

“Don't! Don't you dare!” He snarled. When Tony looked up at him he turned and left the room, fled out of Tony's penthouse and god knows where to. Steve wanted to follow him but Tony held him back.

“Don't. I don't think he can stand to see us right now.” 

“Please, tell me it's not true, Tony. Please...” Steve turned his head and looked at him right now and the expression on his face was so pained and miserable. 

“I... I don't know... I can't remember anything.” Tony admitted and slid down the wall to sit beside Steve on the floor. “We've been on the gala and there were a few women and the next thing was I woke up here beside you two.”

“You can't remember?” Steve stared at the older man and swallowed. “Me too. The last thing I remember is that we talked and I went to the bar.” 

“Jarvis!” Tony said but once again the AI was quiet. “Something is really rotten in the state of Denmark,” he mumbled and left the bedroom. When he grabbed his StarkPad and sat down he felt the stickiness on his body. Blood. And cum. Clint's blood. And his cum. Tony swallowed again and felt his stomach tighten. But he had to concentrate on this now. He needed Jarvis and his surveillance system. 

He heard the elevator and gritted his teeth. When he heard the clicking sound of heels he didn't need to look up to know that it was Pepper.

“Tony? Would you be so kind as to tell me why I just found Clint sitting in the elevator in a blood stained sheet and no clothes? And he seemed to be really out of it.” 

“I try to just figure out what happened.” He didn't look up but he could feel Pepper's disapproving glare on him. “I really don't know and I only had two glasses of champagne.” 

“Steve? What are you doing here?” 

“I... I don't know. I woke up here. I can't remember.” 

“Would one of you finally tell me what happens here?” She raised her voice only a nuance but that was enough for both men to look at her. 

“We don't know, Pepper. We really don't know. We were at the gala and the next thing I remember is that I woke here... and... and...” Steve was again white like a sheet.

“Last time I've seen you, you've talked to the Sigurðurdottir sisters, Ingibjörg and Sigrun, and then you both left. You've handed me your glass, Steve, and that was it.” 

“I... can't remember them. I've been at the bar and than... blackout.” Steve sat down on the couch opposite of Tony who still typed on his StarkPad. 

“Ha!” 

“Good morning, Sirs, Ms. Potts,” Jarvis said and Tony grinned.

“Jarvis, run a self diagnosis and please tell me, that the security system worked last night.”

“Of course, sir. The security system worked, but my voice output got blocked. I'll start the diagnosis.”

“Can you show me everything that happened since we arrived last night?” 

“Yes, sir,” Jarvis answered and the big screen on the wall flickered to life. 

They could see themselves arrive and move into the living room on the communal floor. Clint was there and watched TV. Tony saw himself move but... something was not right. His movements weren't right. And Steve's as well. They heard Jarvis tell them that someone was on the Iron Man landing platform. 

Jarvis split the screen and showed them the _guests_. Three women. Two with raven black hair and one with white hair. All three wore the same dress and the both black haired women were really gorgeous while the white haired woman... well... she looked deformed and somehow wrong. They grabbed their hands, formed a circle and started to chant something in a language Tony never heard before. 

“Jarvis, I need a translation,” he said and then switched back to the other video.

“What the heck?” Steve asked and stared on the screen where he and Tony suddenly moved onto Clint and got handsy. Tony could see Steve holding Clint's hands while he... holy mother of god! He kissed him against his will while Steve had his arm wrapped around him and held him in place. The archer started to struggle but Tony knew from his sparring sessions with the super soldier that it was futile. They both dragged the man to the elevator.

“Oh my god... Tony... Steve!” Pepper gasped when she saw them. Tony retched again and ran to the bathroom to bring up more bile. 

When he was back Jarvis changed to the camera in Tony's living room and they saw themselves looking for a brief moment to the women on the landing platform before they dragged the reluctant archer to Tony's bedroom. 

“Please don't tell me you've done what I think you've done.” Pepper's lip quivered and she was white like a ghost. “Tony, please say something.” 

“I... I can't... I don't remember.” 

Jarvis split the screen again and they could see the three women on the platform chanting and the white haired one threw her head back and it looked as if they performed some sort of ritual while the three of them could hear Clint scream in pain from the bedroom. He didn't have cameras in the bedrooms or the bathrooms and so they only heard the noises. Jarvis had turned up the sound and they could hear it, the pleading, the begging, the painful groans and... and Tony's and Steve's sounds of great pleasure. Like Clint had told them.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, what have we done?” Steve teared his hair, his eyes wide like saucers.

“We need to look after Clint,” Tony said and looked at the Pepper and Steve.

“No, you two are the last one whom he needs right now. I've sent Bruce after him,” Pepper said and shoved Tony back onto his seat.

“What are they doing?” Steve suddenly said and pointed at the three women. They stepped up to each other and it seemed is if their arms melted into each others. All three threw their heads back now and the chant increased and when they could hear Clint scream 'no' the white haired woman opened her mouth and... it seemed as if she sucked something in. Something neither one could see. But the change afterwards was drastic. The white haired woman's hair changed, it turned raven black like the other two's and her body changed, too. The deformation they'd seen earlier disappeared and in an instant, the other two were still chanting, the white haired woman looked like the other two. Like identical triplets.

They loosened their grip and their arms seemed to be normal again and one of them turned her head to the camera.

“This... this is one of the Sigurðurdottir sisters. They are triplets?” Pepper gasped when she saw her face. 

“What have they done?” Steve's voice was quiet and shocked and Tony never heard him this rattled.

“I have no idea but apparently it's linked to the things we've done to Clint.” 

“Magic?” Steve asked and Tony nodded slowly. 

“It's the only explanation. I usually wouldn't ra... do things like this to another person and I guess you as well.” Tony bit his lip and rewatched the _ritual_ of the triplets.

“They touched you and kissed you on the cheek. Both of you. I didn't think anything of it. It happens ever so often.” Pepper said.

Tony turned to her and then he looked at Steve. “Right. I remember that. A kiss on my cheek. You?” 

“Same here.” 

“Jarvis, make a copy of the ritual and send it to Bruce. I'll be on my way to them.” Pepper said and the AI confirmed it. “You two try to find Thor and talk to him. He's the one with the magic wielding brother. Maybe he knows what had happened.” Tony nodded and looked at Steve who nodded as well. 

“Pep... please... tell him I'm... we're sorry,” he added when Pepper was on her way to the elevator.

“I'll tell him.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce was in his living room, reading, when he got a message from Pepper that he should come to the elevator, she needed his help. 

**-What do you mean in the elevator?-** He placed his book on his lap and wrote back. 

**-There's an emergency. It's better you see yourself.-** Bruce sighed. He wasn't a medical doctor but he knew enough to treat small to average injuries and since he worked as _doctor_ in a few third world countries he even has a bag. And that was what he grabbed now before he left his room.

He found Pepper waiting in the elevator and beside her, sitting in the corner and wrapped only in a sheet, Clint. He seemed pretty out of it. 

“What happened?” He asked and looked at the archer and then at Pepper.

“I don't know. I was on my way to Tony. He disappeared from the party yesterday and I wanted to check on him. And when I called the elevator I found him.” 

“Clint?” Bruce knelt beside the man in the cabin.

“Hey, Bruce.” Clint turned his head and his voice sounded strange. “What are you doing here?”

“I'm looking after you. You've scared Pepper pretty badly.” 

“Really? Sorry,” Clint said and rose. He stumbled out of the elevator and now Bruce could see the bloodstains on the sheet.

“You look after Tony, I'll take care of him,” Bruce whispered and when Pepper nodded he tried to take Clint's arm but the younger man just pulled it away. “Clint, do you want to come with me? I need to take a look. You seem injured.”

“No, everything is fine.” Clint shook his head and wanted to go to his room.

“No, Clint. Everything is not fine.” He saw Pepper enter the elevator and the door closed. “Please, you're hurt. Come with me. I'll patch you up and you can go back to your room.” Bruce was pretty sure that 'patching him up' wouldn't be enough, given the younger man's state of shock, the bloodstained sheet and him wearing no clothes. Something happened to him and Bruce needed to take a look.

Clint looked down onto the sheet and he saw the blood. “Oh,” he said, puzzled expression on his face, and then he looked at Bruce.

“Okay.” 

Bruce led the way and Clint stayed behind him. They entered Bruce's apartment and Clint followed him in a distance, always cautious to have him in his sight. He went to the bathroom to get the first aid box he has stowed away under the sink. When he came back into his living room Clint still stood there, his sheet wrapped tightly around him and searching for an exit. 

“I won't hurt you but you need to come over to the couch, please.” He saw the younger man lick his lips nervously but then he obeyed.

“You up to tell me what happened?” Bruce asked and Clint blinked once, twice and then shook his head.

“May I?” Bruce pointed at the sheet and the younger man looked down at himself. “I won't hurt you, promise,” he added and with a swallow Clint let the fabric slide down. Now it was Bruce who swallowed. The other man had hand shaped bruises on his hips and his arms and blood on his legs. 

“Can you lie down?” Bruce pointed at the couch and when Clint looked at him he could see his lip twitch. “Please, Clint. I promise, I won't hurt you.” 

He deliberated for a few more seconds but finally he gave in and went over to the couch. Carefully he sat down and Bruce thought for a moment that he would have bloodstains on the fabric but he shoved that though away in an instant. At the moment it was more important to help Clint than to cry about a soiled couch. 

“Who did that, Clint?” Bruce asked, his voice soft and low. He waited, till the younger man laid down before he sat beside him. He looked at the shapes of the bruises. It had to be someone with huge hands.

“Clint?” he asked again and the younger man shifted uncomfortable beside him. “It's okay. You don't have to...” 

“Tony. And Steve,” he finally murmured very quietly. 

“What?” Bruce was shocked and he took a few deep breathes to hold his anger under control. The last thing he needed to deal with right now was the other guy.

“They came back last evening. They were so strange. Like robots. And then...” he closed his eyes and Bruce took one of the wet tissues he had in his first aid box and started to clean Clint's legs. The younger man shivered and his skin was coldish.

“It's okay, nothing happens. I just have to remove the blood,” he explained when the archer twitched. He saw Clint bite his lips but he let Bruce do his job. When the blood on his legs was gone he moved upwards and Clint flinched again but he still let Bruce clean him. 

Bruce, quietly whispering, told Clint everything he was going to do and after a while the younger man grabbed one of the cushions and wrapped his arms around it. He was pretty sure that he would bite into it but he couldn't care less right now. 

“Clint, do you want me to...” he started and he could see the muscles on the archer's jaw work but after a few seconds he turned around, his back to Bruce and he lifted his leg so that he could take a look. Bruce closed his eyes. It's absolutely impossible that this was the first time Clint was in this position. He put a glove on and as carefully as possible he examined him for tearing. 

“It's all external. No internal tearing.” 

“He's huge. Did you know that?” Clint quietly murmured and Bruce swallowed.

“Steve?” He asked but Clint shook his head. 

“No. Tony. Steve held me while Tony...” he closed his mouth and Bruce pressed his lips together and concentrated on his breathing. “Sorry, Bruce.” Clint added when he looked at him.

“Not your fault,” he pressed through his teeth. “Let's take a look at your wrists. They don't look very good.” 

Clint turned onto his back and Bruce took his wrists. “They are not broken,” he said. “But you shouldn't use them too much in the next days.” He wrapped bandages around them.

“Okay.” 

They both startled when they heard a knock at the door and Bruce took the woolen blanket he had on his couch and covered Clint with it before he went to open the door. It was Pepper and she was pale like a sheet.

“How is he?” she whispered and after a few seconds Bruce let her in. 

“How are you?” she repeated her question, this time to Clint. The archer just shrugged and looked at his bandaged wrists. 

“They roughed me up a bit,” he tried it with a joke but Pepper paled even more.

“Clint, there... there's something you need to know.” 

“Okay.” Bruce, who had put away his bag, came back and sat down at an armchair and gestured for Pepper to take the other one.

“While... _it_... happened... there was... I guess it's better I just show you. Jarvis?” 

The AI activated the flat screen on the wall opposite the couch and Clint turned his head. 

“That happened at the same moment while Steve and Tony...” Pepper once again couldn't say it. It was too horrible to even think about it. 

Clint watched the three women on the Iron Man landing platform chanting in this strange language, he saw their hands melting into each others, he saw the sucking motion and then he saw the white haired woman change. 

“Magic?” he whispered and looked at the two people in the room. 

“It seems so. Steve and Tony are talking to Thor. At least, he's the only one with a... with a magic wielding brother,” she finished her sentence very quietly. 

“Did... did they say anything? Steve... and Tony?” Clint looked at Pepper now and his expression was unreadable.

“They say that they can't remember. They were at the gala, they remember a kiss on the cheek from two of the sisters and then waking up here.” 

“Magic. Always this goddamn magic!” Clint hit the couch and then he groaned. This had hurt his wrist.

“Clint, calm down. We'll find them.” Bruce went over and took Clint's hand and held it to prevent him really breaking it. 

“Clint, they say... they said that they are sorry. They would never hurt you if they'd been in their right state of mind.” Pepper added and Clint swallowed.

“I know.”


	5. Chapter 5

“By Odin's beard! The þríburar!” Thor gasped and stared at the screen. 

“You know them?” Tony frowned at Thor's bewildered expression.

“Yes... no... I've heard of them. They are... I don't know how you call them but they are creatures the old tell their children from.”

“Like the boogeyman?” Steve suggested. 

“I... I think. The people of Vanaheim tell their stories. They say, the þríburar live on the pain of people. I don't know the whole stories but I'm sure Hogun does. He lives in Vanaheim.”

“So they live on pain. That's what they have done. They absorbed Clint's pain and...” Tony started.

“... and used us to inflict it.” Steve finished the sentence.

“What can we do, Thor?” Tony asked and both looked at him. 

“I don't know, friends. I always thought it's just a story like so many and... and it's more popular on Vanaheim. I have never seen them or met anyone who had seen them as far as I remember. But I will ask Hogun.”

“Yes, Thor. That's a good idea.” 

“And... no offense, Thor. But.. are you sure this is not your brother's work?” Tony ask cautiously.

“No... no, he... I know that Loki is...” Thor started but he stopped to search for the right word.

“A bastard?” Tony suggested but he shut his mouth when he saw Steve's glance.

“No... yes... he's not a nice person sometimes. But this? No, he wouldn't do this to his worst enemy.” Thor said with utter conviction. 

“Sir, Ms. Potts, Dr. Banner and Agent Barton are here to see you,” Jarvis announced and Steve and Tony looked at each other, unsure how to react. 

“Okay. Let them in, J.” Tony finally said and stepped back a bit. 

Pepper, Bruce and Clint, now dressed in soft sweatpants and a hoodie, entered the living room. Clint didn't look at them at first but after a short glance and then a look at Bruce he finally looked up in their direction. 

“Clint, how... how are you?” Steve asked him quietly and Tony had to repress the urge to smack him on the back of his head. 

“It... hurts. But... I've seen the video. Magic, huh?” His voice was unusual quiet and rough.

“Yes. It seems so.” Steve confirmed.

“Loki's work?” Clint asked and Thor shook his head but before he could say something Steve already answered.

“No. But Thor said... Thor said one of his friends knows them and... and maybe...” Steve stopped and looked at his feet. He was so embarrassed.

“Hey, I... I know how it is when someone messes around with your mind.” He threw another tiny glance in Thor's direction but the Asgardian just nodded. 

“It's... we're sorry, really.” Tony added. “As it is, those bitches apparently live on pain.” 

“The sucking motion?” Clint asked and Tony nodded. 

“I will talk to Hogun and find out what he knows and what we can do against them.” Thor said and rose from his place on the couch. 

“Okay.” Tony wiped his hand over his face when the Asgardian left the living room and went to the platform. They saw him say something and then he disappeared in a bright light they knew was the Bifrost.

“I... I will go now.” Clint threw a glance in the direction of Tony's bedroom and he paled. Bruce was at his side immediately but when Steve rose as well he shrank back.

“Sorry.... sorry, Steve. I... I know now that it wasn't your fault. But... but... just don't,” he went back a few more steps and the super soldier nodded, bright red now.

“Okay. Take... take as much time as you need,” he murmured and Clint left Tony's apartment together with Bruce.

“Will he be okay?” Steve asked when they were alone and Tony snorted.

“Hey!” Pepper snarled and Tony furrowed his brows. “It's only hours since the incident and he already was there where it happened and he talked to the guys who did it. He _will_ be okay. Give him the time.” 

“You're right, Pep.” Tony went to the bar and filled a glass with whiskey and ice. “I... I'm down in my workshop. I... Jarvis, can you please arrange the removal of the bed. I want it to be burned. And order a new one please. And then we need to upgrade your security protocols.” 

“Of course, sir,” the AI responded and Tony left the room with a grunt. 

“Will _he_ be okay?” Steve asked Pepper and she shrugged. 

“I don't know. He's Tony. He never talks about his feelings. I guess he'll manage it somehow. I'll be there for him.” 

“Do you think we should call Coulson?” Steve leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. _But what do you tell a man on the phone? Hey Phil, we just raped your boyfriend. Do you want to come back to put him back together?_

“He and Natasha wanted to be back tomorrow. At least, that was what Nat had said when they departed. We have an appointment at the spa for the late afternoon and she said that they will be back by then.”

“Okay. I... I go to...” he gestured for the elevator and Pepper nodded. She knew exactly where he intended to go: the gym. But she didn't hold him back. She looked at her watch and sighed. There wasn't anything she could do here right now. Jarvis would call her if they needed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce had asked him if he should call Phil but Clint just shook his head. He had said the mission was important and they wanted to be back soon. So, till Phil was back Bruce stayed in Clint's apartment. He had asked the younger man and at first he was reluctant but when he said he would stay in the living room and make sure that no one could come in to him he finally agreed. He even managed to get a few painkillers in him and knowing what they would do Clint went to his bed and laid down. 

But it wasn't a calm rest. After an hour – give or take – Bruce heard him. 

“No... please... I don't want this...” he murmured and struggled against the blanket, his head turning left and right and Bruce saw cold sweat on his forehead.

“Shh... Clint... it's okay. You're safe. Nothing can happen to you... come on, calm down.” He talked quietly to the still sleeping man and after a while he quieted down. He carefully wiped the cold sweat away and frowned, when his skin felt even colder than last time. He covered Clint with another blanket and went back to the living room to his book and waited for the next nightmare to come.

 

 

When Coulson was strapped in his seat in the quinjet he saw Natasha glaring at her phone. 

“What's wrong?” he asked, slightly concerned. She usually only used this glare when she was up to kill someone. 

“Something happened to Clint,” she leaned over and whispered. The rest of the team and the rescued agents didn't need to hear that. “I just got a message from Tony.”

“What? Why... Why didn't Fury or anyone of Shield say anything?” Coulson was up to unstrap and to yell at the pilot to fly faster when Natasha gripped his hand and held him down.

“They don't know. They kept it low-key. He's alive and mostly unharmed,” Natasha whispered. Tony had really sent a detailed mail and despite her urge to punch him in the face for what he and Cap had done she appreciated the fact that he immediately told her.

“Mostly unharmed?” Coulson snapped. “What's that supposed to mean?” 

“Phil, it's...” she closed her mouth and licked over her lips. _How do you tell someone that his lover just got raped?_ She thought. 

“Phil, the Avengers got targeted by some magic wielding women.”

“Don't try to sugarcoat it. Tell me what happened,” he demanded and Natasha nodded.

“Okay. These woman fiddled with Steve's and Tony's mind and...”

“They hurt Clint?” he asked and Natasha closed her eyes.

“So to speak.” 

“So to speak? Natasha, what did they do?”

“Phil, please...” 

“Tell me!” 

“They... they forced him to...” she shook her head but then continued, “They forced themselves on him.” 

“What?!” 

“Phil, please. Calm down.”

“You want me to calm down? Those two just...” 

“PHIL!” Her voice was icy and strident. But it finally had the effect she wanted. The other agents looked warily in their direction. They never had seen Phil Coulson lose it. 

“Sit down and listen. Bruce is with him. He's okay so far _and_ according to Stark he says he didn't blame them. Tony just wanted you to know already.” 

“How could that happen?”

“They got _attacked_ on this charity gala they had to attend. Thor is already on his way to Asgard to talk with one of his friends. They work on it. And when we're back we'll find those bitches and they will pay, believe me. But for now, Phil, keep calm.” 

“Agent Wu? How long does it take before we're back?” Phil raised his voice and asked the pilot. She looked down for a second then turned.

“Three hours, twenty minutes, sir.” 

“Can you fly faster?” 

“Sir?” Wu furrowed her brows.

“Can you fly faster?” Phil repeated and emphasized each word.

“Sure, sir. We can make it back in two hours, ten minutes at maximum speed. But then...”

“Do it. I'll take the consequences.” He looked at Natasha who just shook her head slightly.

“Aye-aye, sir,” Wu said and Phil could feel the quinjet speed up. 

_Hold out, Clint. Soon I'll be there._


	7. Chapter 7

“Clint? Oh my god, Clint!” Phil gasped when he saw the younger man sitting on his couch, curled up under a blanket and holding a steaming mug of coffee. Bruce sat on the other side and held a book in his hand.

“Phil? I didn't expect...” he managed before the Agent took the mug away and wrapped his arms around him. “Phil, it's... I'm okay.” 

“What?” Phil stared at him and deliberated if he finally lost his mind. “Natasha told me what happened.” Clint looked at his hands, then at Bruce but the other man already was on his way out of their living room.

“She knows?” Clint frowned at his lover.

“Tony told her.” 

“God, this... I wanted to tell you alone and... when did she tell you?” 

“On our flight back. Tony sent her an email and she told me.” 

“And whom did you threaten this time?” 

“I... I don't...” Phil took the seat beside Clint and touched his hands. They were cold as ice.

“You always start to threaten someone when you're worried about me. Who was it this time?”

“Wu. She... she flew too slow.” 

“I'm glad that you're here,” Clint murmured when Phil placed his arms around his shoulders. 

“Why are you so cold, Clint? You're freezing.” Phil could see that he wore a few layers of clothes and he was huddled under a thick, woolen blanket and still was ice cold. 

“Hogun said it's a side effect of the spell.” 

“Will you tell me what happened?” Phil grabbed the hot mug of coffee and placed it back in Clint's hands and the younger man nodded thankfully.

“What do you know?” he asked and took a small sip. 

“Tony told Natasha about the spell and what he and Steve did to you.” 

“Thor came back with his friend Hogun this morning. He said, on Vanaheim there's this story the old tell their children, you know, those boogeyman stories so that the children stay in their beds. I didn't get too much, it was a little bit confusing. Apparently there are three sisters and they are cursed. To stay alive they need something called _kjarni_. I'm still not sure how this should work but the story says that those triplets are somehow connected and two of them are always young while the third ages. But they can't die, they would fall into some sort of... rigor. And to avoid this they need to extract the kjarni from someone. And that's what they did to us.”

“Sorry, that's all double Dutch to me.” Phil shook his head.

“Yeah, welcome to the club. The only thing I know is that since then I'm freezing nearly constantly and...” he stopped and swallowed, “... and it had hurt so much, Phil.” 

“And I wasn't here for you.” Phil mumbled and pulled Clint closer to him to share his body heat with him. 

“You couldn't know that, Phil. You had your job to do. And your job was to keep an eye on Natasha and to bring those agents back.” 

“But it's also my job to keep an eye on you, Clint.” 

“I'm grounded. And usually things like those don't happen too often, not even in our line of work.” He touched his scapula. It was healed but he still couldn't shoot with it. 

This moment they heard a knock at the door and Jarvis said, that the rest of the team was outside of the apartment. Clint let them in and Phil could see Steve and Tony, staying in the background and trying to be as unthreatening as possible. 

“Natasha told us that you're here,” Steve finally said and licked nervously over his lips. When Clint saw Tony he frowned for a moment. 

“Nice shiner, Stark,” he said and saw Tony throw a small glance in Phil's direction.

“Yeah, thanks. Cap had a matching one but his is... well... already gone.” 

“You hit them?” Clint stared at Phil and he only shrugged.

“It was a reflex,” he admitted.

“That's okay.” Steve shifted from one foot to the other and still seemed nervous to be around Clint.

“Well, you don't have to stand around, there are enough empty seats,” Clint finally gestured at the couch and the two armchairs. Thor had brought another man with Asian features with him. Hogun.

“So, can someone of you finally explain what's the deal with this spell?” Phil asked and looked at the two Asgardians.

“We've talked to a lot of people about them and... The þríburar, that's what my people call them, are some... what did you call them?... sort of demons.”

“Demons?!” Phil's brows hit his hairline and he looked at the rest of them if they wold start to laugh. They didn't. 

“Yes. Well, like I said... sort of. They are triplets, cursed from Hel, Loki's daughter. To stay _alive_ they need the kjarni of a man, forcefully ripped out.”

“What is this kjarni? Everyone seems to know...” Phil asked and Hogun nodded.

“You can translate it with _essence_ , if you want. My grandmother was a healer and she explained it to me. She said it's in us and around us... it's in the ground and in the plants... it's what makes... life. Do you know what I mean?” 

“Not really.” Phil admits.

“It's... it's not easy to explain. But believe me when I say it's there. But the þríburar can not build it themselves anymore and so they share what they have till they can steal the kjarni of a man.”

“That's why one of them ages and the other two stay young?” Phil asked, his brows furrowed.

“That's what my grandmother told me. Yes.” 

“Can we kill them?” Clint wanted to know and all eyes looked at him. 

“Yes, but only during the vinnsla-spell.” 

“So, what's the catch?” Clint looked from Hogun to Thor, to Steve, to Tony, to Bruce and Natasha.

“They are gone. We don't know where.” Tony said and Clint closed his eyes, his expression went blank. 

“I... thank you. I guess... I guess I need some rest now.” He took his mug and left the room, still wrapped up in the blanket. They all stared at him, similar puzzled expressions on their faces.

“It's... the painkillers,” Bruce explained. 

“Is there something I can do? To help him? He's freezing. His hands, and I assume the rest of him as well, are ice cold.” Phil turned to Hogun now.

Hogun looked at Thor and the other Avengers and they left after a few seconds. 

“Like I've said, my grandmother was a healer. She sometimes had treated men when their kjarni was stolen. The freezing is a side effect of the spell when the kjarni is ripped out. But there's one thing you can do, but I'm not sure if he likes it. At least not right now,” the man looked at Phil and after a few seconds he understood. 

“It would be like...” he started and the Asgardian nodded.

“... giving him part of your kjarni.”

“I understand. Thank you, Hogun.” 

“You're welcome.” The Asgardian left as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Phil placed his head in his hands. He knew Clint long enough and he knew that this wasn't the first time he got raped. As far as he knew this was the fourth time. And that's where his problem was. Clint didn't have a problem with getting touched afterwards. At least not by Phil, but sex? Sex had always been a problem for him for a long time after... But Hogun said it would help him. 

With a sigh Phil rose and went to the bedroom. He found Clint, still fully dressed, in the bed, covered by a bunch of blankets and Phil could still see him shivering. He stripped out of his suit and slid into the bed beside Clint only in boxers and a t-shirt. The younger man was still awake, he turned and faced Phil. 

“Do you trust me?” he asked before Clint could say anything. He placed his hand on Clint's arm and stroked it slightly with his thumb.

“You know that I do, Phil,” the archer answered.

“And you know that I never would do anything to harm you, right?” 

“Phil... why do you ask me all these strange questions?” 

“There's a way to stop the freezing and the side effects of the spell. But you won't like it.” 

“Phil?” 

“Hogun said... he said I can give you part of my kjarni but...” Phil licked his lips and cast his eyes down. 

“But we need to have sex.” Clint finished his sentence.

“Yes.” Phil watched the other man, saw a lot of emotions cross his face, fear, trust, pain, love, anxiety, devotion. He swallowed and moved his hand upwards, stroked Clint's cheek and he closed his eyes. “We don't have to...”

“Okay,” he said after a while. It was so quiet, Phil wasn't sure if he had heard it or imagined it but when he saw Clint nod as well and touch his hand with his own he knew that he had said it. “Okay.” He repeated after a few seconds, this time a bit louder.

“I'm so sorry, Clint.” 

“I trust you, Phil. I know that you won't hurt me.” 

“I love you, Clint.” He still caressed his cheek with his thumb but now he leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips and after a second Clint responded. 

“I know. I love you, too.” 

“Are you okay?” Phil asked him and placed one hand on his hip. It took him a few seconds but then he nodded. He stayed as still as possible and let Phil touch him, his head leaning on Phil's shoulder. 

“I won't hurt you. I promise. If you feel uncomfortable you say it and we stop immediately.” Phil murmured but let his hand slowly roam over Clint's body and he felt him shudder but this time not in a good way. 

“I'm okay,” Clint said but his voice sounded strange in Phil's ears. He fisted his hands in Phil's shirt and held him close but the older man could sense that he was on the verge of a panic attack. 

Phil stopped but didn't remove his hand. He left it on Clint's thigh but leaned forward to kiss him again. He touched Clint's lips with his tongue and the younger man opened his mouth and let Phil in, kissed him back and Phil moved his hand again a bit. He felt like a monster to force himself on a recently raped man. But on the other hand, he knew that it would help him deal with the side effects of that awful spell. Right now all Phil wanted to do was to strangle those bitches with his bare hands.

He felt Clint's hand on his cheek and the younger man smiled at him. 

“I'm okay, Phil,” he said again and placed his own hand over Phil's. He led it to the waistband of the sweatpants and the next moment Phil could feel his skin under all the layers of clothes. He wore at least three t-shirts, a hoodie and two sweatpants but he was still ice cold. 

“I'll help you,” he murmured and carefully placed his lips on Clint's and he shivered when he felt the icy skin on his. 

“I know, Phil,” Clint whispered and moved back for a few seconds and turned. Phil closed his eyes. The younger man had just given him permission to take him. But it felt wrong, so very wrong. 

When Phil didn't move or touch him Clint looked over his shoulder and took Phil's hand, placed it on his hip again. 

“I love you, Clint. Believe me, I love you.” He murmured again and again when he pushed Clint's pants down to his knees. He let him in his shirts, he was freezing enough without stripping him. Clint nodded and took the bottle of lube from his nightstand and handed it to Phil. “I trust you.” 

Phil carefully caressed Clint's backside but when he felt him shiver with cold again he kissed his neck and opened the lube, poured a good amount on his fingers and had to close his eyes when Clint spread his legs for him. He still felt like a monster that he had to do this. 

“Do it, Phil. Please,” Clint took Phil's hand and led it to his backside again. Phil warmed the lube in his hands. The younger man didn't need more cold things in him and carefully he breached his hole. He heard the sharp intake of air and stopped but Clint shook his head. “It's okay,” he said and Phil continued. He prepared him thoroughly to not cause him any pain but he did it as fast as possible, because he could still feel him shiver.

“Are you alright?” he asked when he lubed his dick and waited till Clint nodded before he carefully breached him. Phil felt Clint tense up and he wrapped his arm around him, pressed him against his chest and waited till he nodded again. Only then Phil started to move, careful but not too slow. Usually he loved to take his time with Clint, spooning him and take him apart as slow as possible but not this time. He pulled the blankets over their connected bodies to give him a little bit more warmth and then he slid his hand over Clint's hip to his dick. 

“I love you, Clint,” he whispered into his ear and started to pleasure him while aiming for his sweet spot with every stroke. It didn't take too long and Phil felt the upcoming orgasm and he moved his hand around Clint's cock faster. He could feel that Clint was close as well and with a few experienced motions the younger man came. He shuddered and Phil felt him shoot his load in his hand. He clenched his channel through orgasm and that shoved Phil over the edge as well and he emptied himself into Clint. 

When he removed himself Clint was completely still, didn't move but didn't shiver as well. “Are you okay, Clint?” Phil asked concerned. It took a while but then he nodded. Phil hurried to the bathroom and came back with a warm, wet towel and he cleaned the younger man before he pulled up his pants and tucked him in. He wanted to go back to the bathroom to clean himself when he saw Clint looking at him. 

“Where are you going?” he asked and licked his lips. 

“Uh... bathroom?” Phil pointed at the door and Clint nodded. He cleaned himself and slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a clean t-shirt himself. When he came back he just wanted to leave, let Clint have some space for himself but he still felt his eyes on him. 

“Come to bed?” he asked, his voice quiet and Phil felt a lump in his throat. But he nodded. If Clint wanted to have him near him, he would stay. 

Phil climbed into his bed and laid down on his back, unsure if Clint wanted him to touch him but the younger man turned to him, snuggled up to him, placed his hand on Phil's chest, his head on Phil's shoulder and tangled his legs between Phil's. 

“Are you okay?” Phil asked again and placed his hand on Clint's cheek when he nodded. He didn't feel as cold as before but still not really warm. He pulled the blankets over them and just held him close to share his body warmth with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Both didn't realize when they drifted asleep but Phil woke when he heard a moan and someone teared at his shirt.

“No...” the someone whimpered and he opened his eyes immediately. “No, don't... lemme go... don want that... no... please... no, Tony...” Clint struggled in his dream and threw his head from side to side. 

“Shh, Clint. You're safe,” he whispered and placed a hand on Clint's cheek. The younger man got stiff. Phil shook him slightly and with a yelp he woke up, stared wide eyed at him and scrambled backwards. Only Phil's reflexes stopped him from falling out of the bed when he grabbed his hand. 

“It was a nightmare, Clint. Just a nightmare. You're safe. No one will do anything to you.” Phil let his hand go when he saw Clint panic but at least he didn't try to fall out of the bed anymore. He stared at Phil and after a few seconds he closed his eyes. 

“Sorry, Phil,” he murmured and laid down again. 

“Nothing to be sorry about,” he looked at Clint and the archer sighed.

“Always the same shit, huh?” 

“Not your fault. And you know, it doesn't change my feelings for you.” Phil knew that the last times Clint got attacked like this he always thought he was dirty and he would soil their relationship. It had cost Phil a lot of time to convince him that he still loved him and nothing had changed between them.

“It worked,” Clint suddenly changed the topic. “You know, _it_... it worked.” 

He took Phil's hand and he didn't feel like an icicle anymore. Phil smiled and kissed him.

“Hold me?” Clint asked and looked at Phil and he nodded and pulled him into an embrace. Together they both fell asleep again. But the next time Phil woke up he was alone. He found a note on the nightstand. 

_Sorry, Phil. Need to go. There's something I have to do. Alone. Be back soon. Love you, Clint!_

He found his rucksack gone, his toothbrush, his comb, his boots, his leather jacket and his bow. And Jarvis confirmed that Clint left the tower with his motorcycle two hours ago. Phil sighed. He knew what Clint needed to do. He was out to hunt them down and he wouldn't come back until he had them. He sighed, took his phone and called Fury, told him that Clint was on leave for some time and that he had granted it. 

With another sigh he went to the bathroom, showered, shaved, brushed his teeth before he went to the communal floor and told the rest of the team, that Clint was on a mission for some time. And while the others yelled at him for sending Clint on a mission so soon after what happened Natasha looked at him and he nodded. She knew what Clint was up to. She would talk to the others. 

Phil was thankful that Natasha understood.


	10. Chapter 10

**Four months later**

 

Clint climbed onto the roof of the penthouse. The owners were asleep and he had to smile how easy it was to break in. They thought their security system and the ultramodern building, the concierge and the guards patrolling could keep them safe. They were wrong, so, so wrong. Luckily for them he didn't wanted to harm them or wanted to rob them. He just needed their roof because it was the best perch to watch the penthouse of the building on the other side of the street. 

Finally they had to make a move. It wasn't easy to find them. They were – after all – not human and possessed magic. But Clint was a patient hunter. That was, why he was such a good sniper after all. He could wait for his target. And after his second meeting with Hogun he knew what to do with them.

Thor had said that Heimdall could see and hear everything and so he had tried his luck three days after his disappearance, had addressed him and told him that he wanted to talk to Hogun. And it had worked. The man came to him. Since Clint had left the tower he hid in a motel. He startled when he heard a knock at the door, had his gun in his hand when he opened but then he let the Asgardian in when he recognized him. 

Hogun had talked to other healers and some of them had heard of the þríburar. And he had told Clint everything he had learned. Hogun was a warrior and he could understand that the man wanted his revenge, that he had to take them out by himself. 

Clint knew now that it wasn't coincidence that Steve and Tony had chosen him. It had to be a man who had been raped before. So the kjarni could be collected easier. Apparently there was a mental barrier and it wasn't easy to breach but when it was already broken they could take what they needed much easier. They had to repeat the ritual three times a year, one time for each triplet. And there was only one way to kill them. When all three were connected during the ritual he had to run a stake, made of yew, through the heart of the aged triplet. Clint had grinned when he had heard that. He knew someone who still could make wooden arrows. He had called him and ordered three arrows, made of yew. 

And then he had started to search for them. Hogun had said they had changed their hunting grounds from Vanaheim to Midgard and according to Pepper they went by the name of Sigurðurdottir, Ingibjörg and Sigrun and he discovered that the last one used the name Aalissa. It took him some time and he had to call in lots of favors but he found them. 

Once again they used a large crowd to hunt. This time it was after a movie premiere in Los Angeles. Lots of rich and famous people were there at the party and Clint snorted slightly. Apparently they wanted only the elite and he should feel honored. But on the other hand, a man was going to be raped this evening, with utmost probability by someone he knew and he had to find him. Not to help him but to kill those bitches. He knew that it was twisted but it was the only way to stop them. 

Clint could bribe one of the guards to let him in. The man recognized him as an Avenger and he promised him autographs from Cap, Tony and Thor. He searched and after a while he found them. Two of them were there and they talked to two men, they let their hands run through their hair and they kissed their cheeks. Like Tony and Steve had said. Clint followed them when they left the party together with a third man. He wasn't sure if he was rich or famous or just there by dumb luck but he was the victim tonight. Clint's hands twitched and he wanted to help him but he couldn't. He couldn't. He would lose them for another four months and he missed Phil really bad. It had to be this night. 

When the men drove away in a stretch limousine Clint followed them to the building opposite from that he perched on right now. He could see the þríburar on the deck, doing their magic and he knew exactly what was going on inside. He nocked the first one of his wooden arrows, drew and aimed and then he waited till he saw their arms melting together. They threw their heads back and the white haired one started to make this sucking motions. “This is for all the pain you've caused.” He murmured and released the arrow. It went through her heart and all three of them screamed really high pitched, he saw windows shatter and then a glaring light, evolving around the arrow and with a last scream they burst. And then it was quiet. He laid back, looked up at the stars and breathed a few times. He closed his eyes and finally allowed himself a smile. But when he heard the police arrive he sighed, took his phone and called Phil. “It's over.”


	11. Chapter 11

They all awaited him. When he strolled into the communal floor of Stark Tower two days later, his rucksack over one shoulder, bow case and helmet in the other hand and brightly grinning he realized that all of his team mates, Phil, Pepper and Hogun were here.

“Hey, missed me?” he said and threw his stuff onto the table in the living room. Apparently Phil had told them and now they were here. 

“You... you killed them?” Tony, who sat on the couch with a tumbler in his hand, asked.

“Yes, they are dead. They... burst.” Clint looked at Hogun who lifted a brow. “Thank you, Hogun. Thank you, for your help and for your advice.” 

“You're welcome.” Hogun bowed slightly and nodded.

“You knew about this?” Thor turned to his fellow warrior brother and cocked his head.

“Yes, we met and we talked about them. They are... were... a threat and Clint took care of them.” 

“You killed them.” Cap looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face. It was a mix of his disapproving face and... something else.

“I had to do it, Steve. For me, for you and for Tony. For all those men who had to suffer because of them and for all of the men who are safe now.” 

“For me and Tony?” Steve furrowed his brows and Clint went over to him, sat down between the two of them. Pepper took Tony's hand and seemed relieved. 

“Yes, for you two as well. We all were victims in this affair because I don't think one of you two _wanted_ to do what you have done, right?”

“Right.” Tony confirmed and smiled thankfully.

“How... why... I mean... after all we have done...” Steve still couldn't grasp it. 

“It wasn't your fault. It's never been you. I've realized that and I had to do this. For all of us.”

“Why didn't you ask for our help?” Tony asked now but Clint shook his head.

“No, that was something I had to do alone, to get it out of my system.” he said and the genius nodded understandingly.

“Thank you,” Steve mumbled after a while.

“So, nobody missed me?” Clint grinned now again and it was Natasha who strolled over to him, grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulled him up and hugged him for a brief moment. “I'm glad you're back,” she only said and left the living room afterwards. Thor, who patted his shoulder, glanced at Hogun and the two men followed Natasha. And after another two seconds, Steve rose, grabbed Tony's arm and then Bruce's and dragged them, followed by Pepper, out as well. Only Phil was still here.

“I... I've missed you,” Phil said when they were alone.

“I've missed you, too.” Clint went over to him and just looked at him. He wasn't sure if Phil was angry at him because he left without saying a word or if he was glad to have him back.

“I've missed you, you asshole,” he mumbled and then he wrapped his arms around the younger man and pressed him against his chest, held him, kissed his temple and Clint hugged him back. 

“I'm sorry for leaving. Sorry, for not telling you. Sorry, for...” he wanted to say so much more but Phil shushed him with a kiss. A long and passionate kiss. 

“It's over, Phil. It's over now,” he murmured when Phil hugged him again. 

“I know. And I'm glad to have you back. I really missed you. I love you, Clint.” 

“I love you, too, Phil.” 

Phil took Clint's hand and led him to the elevator. 

“Where are we going?” he asked playfully and Phil smiled at him. 

“What do you think? I haven't seen you in ages!” Phil kissed him again while they waited for the cabin to arrive.

“Phil?” Clint asked when they stepped into the elevator a few seconds later.

“Yes, dear?” He looked at the younger man.

“I... I know it's not the perfect moment or so... but... do you want to marry me?” Phil stopped dead in his tracks, stared open-mouthed at the archer.

“You don't have to decide right now but... all this stuff... and... you know... I know that I want to be married to you because I love you more than everything and... and if you want to... because that's what I want... I want to be married to you...” 

“Yes, Clint. Yes, of course! Yes!” Phil once again pressed Clint to his chest as tight as possible. “Yes, I want you to be my husband. I love you.” 

“Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another one finished ;)  
> Thanks for reading, thanks for commenting, thanks for the kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
